


One Day

by Kimmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: One day, he will live a life he cannot even imagine now. Now, he just sits down to the feast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HP fic. It's tiny, but it's more like I am just toying with the idea. If the response is nice, I may consider continuing. It's all in your hands, guys. Kudos and comments are magic and can maybe change this into a multichap.  
> (Yes, this is hinting at Dramione.)

His little 11 year old heart is beating fast, but he repeats to himself, he's brave.

He can do this.

He stands up and slowly, but surely, walks towards his house.

He doesn't know it yet, that this will change everything, that history will be written by them. 

He has no idea that he will meet his best friends, best friends he could imagine, that he will meet the girl that will be the love of his life here.

He has no idea how many nights he will spend just looking out of the window, thinking of his relationship with his parents falling apart and feeling strangely detached, because it will feel like he has a family, sleeping in those dorms with him.

He has no idea that he will be a part of the war. That he will have to prove himself over and over again, that he will know pain and fear and oppression.

Despite all the darkness ahead, he will have a bright future.

He will complain about his homework and he will cheer on his Quidditch team.

He will freak out over how irresponsible and dangerous every adventure is, but he will never abandon his friends on those.

He will not surrender.

He will be hurt and he will be loved. 

He will love.

He will fight and he will survive.

But for now, Draco reaches an empty place next to those boys and a girl he treated so horribly earlier and smiling bashfully, sits down.

 


End file.
